


Day 1: First Kiss

by ParzivalHallows



Series: JayDick Week 2 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: 30h3, Day 1, First Kiss, Jaydick Week 2, M/M, Video!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually a video for JayDick Week 1's First Kiss. </p><p>Hope you enjoy it~ I had a lot of fun making it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: First Kiss




End file.
